<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by MoonLitFranx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262748">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLitFranx/pseuds/MoonLitFranx'>MoonLitFranx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bbyo and Syo, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, time skip spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLitFranx/pseuds/MoonLitFranx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoyo and Tobio is finally home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi I would like to say that this is not well done and I just did this in two hours. Also this is for my friend Yohann since his ult is Kagehina. I hope you'll like this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tobio and Shoyo got together in their second year of high school it didn't come as a surprise to everyone.</p><p>It was obvious that they're the closest out of everyone in the team and they were partners who understood each other perfectly</p><p>Almost 24/7 every day they were together, practicing, eating, resting. As if every activity that they have planned they always included the other. They had their misunderstandings and shortcomings but they always come back to one another. </p><p>"It's as if they were magnets that has different polarity, they always stick together."</p><p>Their third year came and it shocked everyone when they learned that Shoyo is leaving for Brazil. That's when Tobio and Shoyo had their first major fight.</p><p>No one expected Shoyo's decisions but he was keen on continuing his plans to go to Brazil. Takeda talked to him about his sudden plans. He was happy yet worried for him, it was a new country with an entirely different language and culture so he'll have a hard time adjusting.</p><p>"I'll take care of myself there! I have to take this step so I can be the best version of myself sensei!" Shoyo exclaimed and proud is an understatement to what Takeda felt that moment.</p><p>Tobio refused to see Shoyo for a few days. It was strange to see the duo doing their activities separately so everyone gave them space. Tobio knew that he was being selfish for getting mad at Shoyo but he couldn't help himself, for almost 3 years that they've been together this will be the first and longest time that they will be apart.</p><p>After a few days, Tobio came to Shoyo's house to apologize. He apologized for acting so indifferent and selfish to Shoyo's dreams wherein Shoyo said his apologies since he didn't tell Tobio his plans when Tobio is part of his future too.</p><p>They were partners after all. They know when to hold on and let go. They both know that even if it's hard they have to wait and make it work.</p><p>Graduation day came. The day Tobio was dreading for. Shoyo's leaving after their program and Tobio's going to be the one who will see him fly to the other side of the world.</p><p>Shoyo on the other hand was excited. He's going to be a step closer to being the best version of himself. He'll miss everything here, but he has to leave his comfort zone in order to change.</p><p>Hand in hand they both went to the airport. Shoyo is dragging his suitcase beside him while listening to Tobio lecture him about what he needs to remember when he lands in Brazil. He wasn't listening because he was too busy staring at Tobio's face, he knows he'll miss him the most.</p><p>Tobio just sighed and squeezed his hand tightly before hugging him. "I'll miss you a lot." He mumbled, burying his face in his hair.</p><p>"Me too, I'll miss my partner there," Shoyo replied as he tightened the hug, not wanting to let him go.</p><p>"You'll call when you get there, alright?" Tobio asked once he let go of the hug. He smiled when he saw Shoyo nod and kissed his forehead. "I love you."</p><p>Shoyo giggled and pecked  his lips. "Yeah, I love you too."</p><p>The flight number going to Brazil was called so Shoyo had to leave. Both of them were waving at each other with Tobio watching the older male grow smaller and smaller until he's gone.</p><p>Tobio cried that night while waiting for Shoyo's call. </p><p>-</p><p>The first thing that Shoyo did when he landed in Brazil was call Tobio. After a few rings Tobio answered with a hoarse voice and Shoyo knew that he cried.</p><p>"Tobio, are you alright?" Shoyo asked while he was walking through security. </p><p>"Frankly speaking, no. I'm absolutely not fine." Came his answer as he coughed dryly that made Shoyo wince.</p><p>"Get up from bed and drink some water. I'll be checking in with your sister if you are constantly eating and showering." Shoyo sighed as he patiently waited outside for a taxi to his new apartment.</p><p>"Miwa will constantly pester me about that. Why would you do that?" Tobio groaned from the phone making Shoyo laugh.</p><p>"For the 3 years that we've known each other I'm pretty sure you'll stay inside your room until someone forces you out of there." Shoyo knew he was right and he can imagine Tobio rolling his eyes at him.</p><p>"So when will you come home?"</p><p>"I already told you that I'll be staying here until I need to. Time goes by fast so you won't notice that I'm gone." Shoyo then saw a taxi stop in front of him. "I need to go Bbyo. I love you!"</p><p>"Take care, Syo. I love you too!"</p><p>Tobio then stared at his phone before looking at the letter on his bedside table with an invitation to join the Adlers.</p><p>-</p><p>2 years passed and their days were filled with video calls at random times due to the difference in time.</p><p>Their calls often start with how are you's that only last for a minute or two before ending it with an I love you.</p><p>Tobio accepted the invitation to join the Adlers that made Shoyo happy since Tobio is going a step further to his dreams too.</p><p>Shoyo is working part-time in the morning to pay his bills while playing beach volleyball in the afternoon to evening. He was struggling at first but he eventually got accustomed to his lifestyle. He gets homesick often so he calls Tobio every time he does.</p><p>Tobio doesn't mind that he gets woken up at midnight or early morning. As long as he gets to help Shoyo it was already worth it. He often gets scolded for being sloppy at practice by Fukuro though.</p><p>One day it was Tobio that called Shoyo in the middle of the night. </p><p>"Hello? Bbyo?" Shoyo answered with a yawn.</p><p>"Syo, I think your early Christmas present from me arrived already." </p><p>"Huh? They don't deliver packages this late though?" A knock was heard from his front door. "Maybe I was mistaken."</p><p>Shoyo got up from his bed, curiosity eating him as he constantly pestered Tobio to tell him what the gift was but he just stayed silent.</p><p>When he opened the door he just blinked. He was definitely dreaming. It's impossible that Tobio was right in front of him.</p><p>"Bbyo?" Shoyo asked as if making sure that it was indeed Tobio.</p><p>"Yes Syo?" Tobio answered.</p><p>Shoyo wasted no time hugging Tobio tightly. Tobio was taken aback and hugged him back just as tight. Both of them started crying, after years of not seeing each other they were finally back in each other's arms feeling their warmth.</p><p>"I missed you a lot Bbyo. It was so hard without you here." Shoyo held onto Tobio's shirt as he sobbed his heart out.</p><p>Tobio's heart cracked as he heard Shoyo's sobs that made him cry harder. "I missed you a lot too Syo. I'm sorry if I wasn't with you every time."</p><p>They just stayed there, hugging each other tightly not minding that they were outside Shoyo's apartment.</p><p>"You're staying here for Christmas?" Shoyo asked while sniffling after he calmed down from crying.</p><p>"Mhm, for new year too." Tobio answered as he wiped Shoyo's tears away. "When will you be coming home?"</p><p>"Well... Right now I am home. But I'll go back to Japan after a year and a half." Shoyo smiled.</p><p>"That's great. I missed your smile though Syo." Tobio commented that made Shoyo smile wider.</p><p>"Thank you. I missed you being cheesy like that." Shoyo answered before pulling Tobio inside their apartment.</p><p>"I just noticed this but you grew taller."</p><p>"I did! I was training a lot here!"</p><p>For the first time in 2 years, Shoyo and Tobio finally felt home again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reaching here! This fic is not proofread but I'll do some editing once I have free time. I hope you guys stay safe and I wish you all happiness!!! 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>